Vessels for holding food items may include a separate lid, but are often not provided with an air-tight seal. This is particularly the case for glass bakeware vessels for example. Air-tight containers-lid systems are typically fabricated from a rigid plastic material, and typically utilize a separate seal member disposed between the lid and container.